El Problema con los Nombres
by Ale-chan
Summary: Los Santos de Atena eligen los nombres que usarán para servirle a su Diosa. Es una pena que la mayoría de ellos tengan tan mal gusto. Crack fic.


**El Problema con los Nombres**

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y, detrás de ellas, la figura del alto Santo de Escorpio apareció dentro de la habitación. Como suponía, el hombre no se encontraba solo. Iba acompañado de un inquieto niño pequeño. Caminaba detrás del Caballero, deteniéndose cada tres pasos para mirar a su alrededor y exclamar con voz muda palabras de asombro.

El niño estaba despeinado, sucio y muy delgado. Además, una cínica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Si sonreía porque estaba a punto de hacer una travesura o si ya la había hecho, Shion lo ignoraba.

-"Su Santidad."- Inició el Octavo Guardián una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hincándose ante él como siempre lo hacía. -"He encontrado…"- Notó que el niño seguía boquiabierto observando con fascinación los altísimos techos del salón. Estiró el brazo para sujetarlo de la muñeca y obligarlo a postrarse a su lado. El niño emitió un quejido de irritación pero no tuvo otra opción más que de aceptar la orden. –"He encontrado al que las estrellas han elegido para convertirse en mi aprendiz."

Shion sonrió para sí, mirando de reojo a su hermano quien, a su lado como siempre, miraba con desdén al niño. Él siempre fue más estricto. No solía perdonar la imprudencia en nadie. Ni siquiera en un jovenzuelo que difícilmente comprendería la magnitud de la situación.

-"Regresaste pronto. He de suponer que la misión fue más fácil de lo que imaginabas."

El Santo de Escorpio torció la boca y Shion casi pudo leer su mente. Conoció al niño apenas un par de días y ya parecía estar harto de él. De ningún modo soportaría los difíciles años de entrenamiento. ¡Seguramente quedaría loco antes de descubrir cómo mantenerlo sentado por cinco minutos!

Shion se puso de pie y descendió los pocos escalones que lo separaban del niño. Éste le miraba con curiosidad. Inclinaba su cabeza con descaro, intentando atrapar al menos un rasgo de su rostro escondido bajo la sombra del pesado casco de metal.

-"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, hijo?"

El niño se alzó de hombros, dándole entender al Patriarca que en efecto ya lo sabía pero que en realidad no le daba mucha importancia. Ignoraba completamente en qué se estaba metiendo. Cada que un nuevo aprendiz se presentaba ante él se preguntaba lo mismo: si lo supieran, ¿aún aceptarían el quedarse dentro del Santuario?

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?"

El susodicho apretó los labios y pretendió ocultar una sonrisa. Al no recibir respuesta de él, Shion tuvo que dirigirse al Santo de Oro.

-"Yo tampoco lo sé."- Admitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y exhalando largamente. –"No presta atención a lo que le digo ni a lo que pregunto. No sé ni por qué accedió a venir conmigo."

-"Tal vez,"- Indicó el Patriarca. –"Porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, ¿no es así?"

El niño concordó moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Dijo que habría comida."- Finalmente rompiendo el silencio, decidió que ya era hora de relajarse un poco y dejó caer su peso hacia atrás, sentándose sobre la tersa alfombra de color rojo brillante.

-"Temo que no te puedes quedar aquí si no me dices tu nombre."- Shion, siendo el buen negociador que era, sabía cómo lidiar con niños arrogantes como ese. –"¿Qué nombre usarás para servirle a tu Diosa? No sirve de nada si no sabe cómo te llamas."

Inflando sus cachetes con aire, el jovencito comenzó a inclinarse de un lado hacia el otro sin perder la mirada del techo. Después de algunos segundos de meditación, tomó una decisión.

-"Milo."

Satisfecho, Shion enderezó su espalda y asintió.

-"Entonces en tu nombre llevarás el orgullo de tu tierra natal."

El niño arqueó la ceja, confundido y después de unos minutos emitió un largo sonidito de comprensión.

-"No, no."- Se explicó. –"No como la isla. ¡Como la fruta!"

-"¿La fruta?"- A su lado, el Santo de Escorpio sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y a su espalda Arles murmuró palabras de frustración.

-"Me gustan las manzanas."

El silencio les cubrió por varios instantes hasta que Shion aceptó que no habría modo de que el niño cediera en aquel asunto.

-"De acuerdo. Serás llamado así. Sólo… procura no decir lo de las manzanas."

El niño rió extasiado, moviéndose aún más rápido y mirando a su nuevo maestro con tono triunfante.

Algunos minutos después, el Santo de Escorpio y su aprendiz salieron del salón listos para iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas; uno mucho más entusiasmado que el otro.

-"¿Manzana?"

-"No lo digas, hermano."

-"Te he dicho que no deberías de permitirles a los aprendices elegir sus nombres a tan corta edad."

-"¿Qué puedo hacer? Muchos de los que llegan aquí ni siquiera saben si tienen uno. El que ellos lo elijan los hace sentir independientes y orgullosos. Además, éste no estuvo tan mal."

-"Tan mal como el aprendiz de Piscis, quieres decir."

Shion permaneció en silencio por varios segundos sin saber qué decir.

Sabía que fue un error permitirle a aquél jovencito llamarse Afrodita pero la petición le llegó tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y negarse rotundamente.

Ni hablar, pensó.

Si ya había aguantado 250 años de extravagancias, podría con otros 10.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Leyendo el gaiden de Kardia (que por cierto es de todos menos de Kardia), por supuesto que noté el adorable detalle de que es adicto a las manzanas. Pensé que después de todo Milo eligió llamarse así no por la isla si no por la manzana. La idea me pareció hilarante pero luego pensé: "oe... de todos los nombres es de los menos pior". Sólo vean: Camuchis con un apellido como nombre, Aioria y Aioros como malísima traducción japonesa de los dioses del viento, Mü que suena como vaca. Por supuesto que el peor es Afrodita. Entonces pensé, si un Caballero elige el nombre con el que servirá a su Diosa, ¿por qué el Patriarca permitiría que se pusieran nombres tan... simpáticos? No incluí a Death Mask porque supongo que su nick se lo ganó con los años y no fue algo que se le ocurrió el momento.  
>Mmmm... y yap. Un fic sencishito y corto que me sacó una espinita y espero que no hayan odiado. XD<p> 


End file.
